


A Heavy Burden

by sidebyside_archivist



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-07-01
Updated: 2004-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-26 20:45:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19776082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sidebyside_archivist/pseuds/sidebyside_archivist
Summary: A drabble.





	A Heavy Burden

**Author's Note:**

> Note from LadyKardasi and Sahviere, the archivists: this story was originally archived at [Side by Side](https://fanlore.org/wiki/Side_by_Side_\(Star_Trek:_TOS_zine\)) and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project in 2019. We tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Side by Side’s collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sidebyside/profile).

On a sunny market day in the tiny hamlet of Lebanon City on Bris, two Starfleet officers on a few hours' liberty sat in an open air cafe and took in the colonial ambiance.

Assorted rustics were hauling their goods to market on the main road. As the two officers watched, an overladen watermelon truck broke down a few meters from their table.

"Watermelons," said the one officer to his companion. "Hmm. Green on the outside, pink on the inside--and juicy. Remind you of anyone you know?"

"Stop fantasizing," said the other. "I am most certainly not pink inside."


End file.
